<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Got You by ReyAndor19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193661">I Got You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19'>ReyAndor19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Bo-Katan, Bacta (Star Wars), Because we need more of that in Star Wars, Dark Troopers, Elevators, Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Female Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Ok but when they all worked together like that, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Strong Female Characters, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars), The force is female, my life is complete</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission was supposed to be simple. Quick in, quick out. Just another mission to rid the galaxy of another Imp. Another one of Gideon’s minions. Of course, missions are never as easy as they sound….</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BECAUSE SOMEONE NEEDED TO DO IT OK, Bo-Katan Kryze &amp; Cara Dune &amp; Koska Reeves &amp; Fennec Shand, Bo-Katan Kryze &amp; Fennec Shand, Bo-Katan Kryze &amp; Koska Reeves, Cara Dune &amp; Bo-Katan Kryze, Cara Dune &amp; Fennec Shand, Cara Dune &amp; Koska Reeves, Fennec Shand &amp; Koska Reeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Got You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaster fire chased the four women as they charged down the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>force</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Cara hissed, crouching behind the corner and raising her blaster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put that thing down,” Fennec muttered, pulling out a medpac. “How long can you hold them off for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not long enough!” Koska’s frustrated growl replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fennec cursed and rummaged through the medpac, finally finding that bacta patch she was looking for. “Put this on,” she ordered Cara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a scratch Fen-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put. It. On,” she replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Cara stuck the bacta patch haphazardly over her wound and grabbed her blaster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much further do we have?” Bo-Katan asked, focusing all her firepower on the Dark Troopers. Koska dropped back, letting Fennec take her place so she could check the holomap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two hallways down is a turbolift we could use to get there faster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On my command, head for the lift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not gonna make it,” Cara muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we’re going to make it,” Koska said, jabbing at the holomap. “Those bucketheads may have better armor and aim than a stormtrooper, but they have the same amount of brains.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Koska, less talking, more shooting!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes captain!” Koska tucked away the map and returned to firing at the Dark Troopers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run on three,” Bo-Katan called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One...two…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three!” Fennec shouted, pulling Bo-Katan out of the way of a blaster bolt. The four of them took off down the hall, Koska in the lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We better be!” Cara yelled, turning to fire a few shots at the Dark Troopers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There!” Koska pointed towards the elevator, nearly running into it in her haste to get to the control panel. She tapped a few keys and the doors slid open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone in!” Bo-Karan ordered. The piled inside, and the doors slid shut. The sounds of battle disappeared, replaced by the blissful sound of silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember the last time we did this?” Koska asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe Fennec lost her blaster, Bo-Katan was dragging a huge supply crate of explosives, and we all almost died,” Cara replied dryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the time before that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one where Cara’s gun jammed, she had to smack it against the floor, and we almost died?” Fennec asked, tucking the medpac away. “I’m beginning to see a pattern.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, nobody’s dying,” Bo-Katan sighed. “We just need to get rid of this Imp. It’s the same as any other mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Cara and Fennec chorused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Including the certain death factor,” Koska added. “Why do I feel like you’re rolling your eyes under your helmet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just focus on the mission,” Fennec interjected before the two could start fighting. “We get to the bridge, we capture the Imp, Cara gets to arrest him, I get intel on Gideon’s movements, Bo and Koska get command of the ship, and we all go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And nobody dies,” Bo-Katan added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That too. Hopefully.” The turbolift slowed to a stop, and all four raised their blasters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Empty,” Koska observed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No duh,” Cara said, lowering her blaster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t be empty. The bridge is just down the hall. There’s no way one of Moff Gideon’s closest coworkers isn’t going to have the bridge crawling with troopers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just take advantage of the fact that we’ve gotten lucky for once and there’s no troopers,” Cara decided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Decision goes to the leader,” Fennec shrugged. “Bo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s a trap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re just gonna abandon a mission?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We’re gonna spring the trap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I am. Fennec, you’re with me. Koska and Cara, you two watch behind us. Just in case the bucketheads suddenly develop the ability to work a turbolift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They advanced slowly and cautiously, blasters ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Fennec announced as they reached the doors to the bridge, almost disappointed. “No one’s here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The controls are busted,” Koska said, eyes wide. The control panel had been demolished beyond any hope of repair. “We can’t get in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something’s definitely off,” Fennec said, tracing the charred remains of the panel. “Can you use the darksaber?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet. We’re exactly where we need to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where is that?” Cara sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the middle of their trap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bo, you’re the only person here who thinks that’s a good th-“ Cara’s reply was cut off by Koska pulling her roughly to the side. A blaster bolt just barely missed her, scalding the wall instead. Four Dark Troopers appeared, two on either side of the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fennec cursed. “We’re stuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bo, now would be an </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent</span>
  </em>
  <span> time to use that darksaber!” Koska called. She and Fennec were tucked into a crevice in the wall, shooting at the Dark Troopers, though it wasn’t doing anything but annoying the droids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!” Bo-Katan tugged at the darksaber clipped to her belt. It seemed to take forever for it to come loose, but she finally managed to tug it free and ignite it. The eerie glow of the saber didn’t faze the Dark Troopers one bit, though it should have. Bo-Katan charged forward, easily cutting down three of the troopers before they could react. The fourth was either much smarter or much luckier than its comrades, and it managed to avoid her blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Behind you!” Fennec warned. Bo-Katan ducked just in time to avoid a blaster bolt, but the darksaber flew from her grip, leaving her defenseless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Dark Trooper seemed to almost gloat for a moment, raising its arm to finish off Bo-Katan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you!” Cara called, diving for the discarded darksaber. She tossed it towards Bo-Katan, who caught it easily and cut down the last trooper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Bo-Katan panted as the two halves of the droid clattered to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara shook off the praise. “I’ve got your back, Captain. It’s just my job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> got your back,” Koska corrected, tossing Cara her blaster. “We’re a team. Now let’s cut that door down and finish off Gideon’s soldiers once and for all.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>